The present invention is related to a supraglottic airway (laryngeal mask) structure specifically used in anesthesia of a patient who is awake or unconscious. The laryngeal mask has a soft structure with slip-proof and leak-proof effect. In addition, the laryngeal mask is able to completely air-tightly seal the throat of a patient without over-compressing the mucous membrane of the throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,879 discloses a laryngeal mask construction. One end of an intake tube is fitted with a mask. The bottom of the mask is formed with an opening. An inflating ring is disposed along the periphery of the mask. The inflating ring is connected with an extending inflating tube. The entire mask is placed in the throat (pharynx) of a patient with the tip of the mask leant against the gullet (esophagus) of the patient. The opening of the mask is positioned at the windpipe (larynx) of the patient. Through the inflating tube, the inflating ring is inflated and expanded to eliminate the void between the throat of the patient and the mask. Therefore, the anesthetic gas incoming from the intake tube is prevented from escaping through the void.
The above laryngeal mask enables the anesthetic gas to completely enter human body. However, when 20xcx9c30 c.c. air is pumped into the inflating ring the pumping pressure is up to 60xcx9c120 cm water column. Such great pressure is exerted onto the mucous membrane of the throat. As a result, it often takes place that mucous membrane of the throat decays after a period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,167 discloses a foam cuff for laryngeal mask airway. Such laryngeal mask has an elongated front end adapted to Western body configuration. In addition, such laryngeal mask needs a specific introducer for insertion to avoid the front end of the laryngeal mask reversely folded on the gullet. Insertion of such laryngeal mask needs several experiences to be successful.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a supraglottic airway (laryngeal mask) structure specifically adapted to the inner configuration of the throat. The laryngeal mask has a soft structure which will not over-compress the mucous membrane of the throat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above laryngeal mask structure in which when the anesthetic gas is inspired, the human windpipe and lungs create a reaction force to make the silicone mask inflated so as to seal the windpipe.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above laryngeal mask structure in which a rubber annular tube with different diameters is implanted into the silicone mask to keep the silicone mask in an arch form, whereby the silicone mask can air-tightly attach to the mucous membrane of the fauces.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above laryngeal mask structure which is manufactured at greatly lowered cost.
According to the above objects, the supraglottic airway (laryngeal mask) structure specifically used for anesthesia of the present invention includes a silicone mask and a main tube seat with diverging tube opening. The main tube seat is fitted through the silicone mask. The upper and lower faces of the silicone mask are formed with perforations. A rubber annular tube having different diameters is implanted in the silicone mask at the equator thereof. A soft sleeve is fitted on the silicone mask. The inner diameter of the soft sleeve corresponds to the profile of the main tube seat. The soft sleeve has an irregular profile corresponding to the configuration of inner side of the fauces. The soft sleeve is pushed forward to make an upper tube opening of the main tube seat protrude out of the soft sleeve. An anesthetic gas intake tube having an engaging flange is fitted through the diverging section of the main tube seat and engaged therewith. A fine string is used to tie up the soft sleeve, main tube seat and the intake tube so as to prevent the soft sleeve from detaching from the main tube seat. The laryngeal mask is able to completely air-tightly seal the throat of a patient without leakage and over-compressing the mucous membrane of the throat.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: